


Pain

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to the challenge of "Pain"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

He had never known pain like this. 

He had known pain. Broken bones while growing up, been shot a few times, getting flesh wounds. But this topped them all. What was it that hit him? 

Buckaroo was looking at him, holding his hand as another wave of pain hit him. 

He watched as the black man talked to Buckaroo and took the barb and stomped it. He had heard the hiss. It had been a living thing. 

The pain rocked through him. It was intense. He had so much to say and he knew there was no time to say it. So much he had yet to share with his dear friend. But it was getting to much.


End file.
